


Christmas present

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: Part of the mini Christmas fluff challenge on EG Facebook. Keep your eyes open for the challenge being loaded on Monday to see some more adorable gallavich Christmas





	Christmas present

"If you keep humming that song, I'm going to Fa-la la lose my mind" Mickey grumbled. It was fucking November and his house looked like an elf sneezed snowflakes everywhere. 

Ian scowled at his boyfriend too busy putting the finishing decorations on his winter wonderland to go over and smack mickey. "You're a Grinch. A true Scrooge. An oogie boogie man. A Hans Gruber!" 

"Well yippee ki-yay mother fucker!" 

"You're the worst, you have no holiday cheer." 

"If I got no holiday cheer I guess I don't gotta give you this present" Mickey revealed a small box 

"Fuck off! You hate presents, and especially one that small and square...." Ian's eyebrow lifted 

"Yeah well..." Mickey paused he has to say the right words, had to let Ian know how he felt. "It's just" he stopped again "ya know just open it" yup real romantic. 

He tossed the box to Ian who caught it in his long fingers. He was nervous. Why the hell was he nervous. They were good, they moved in together, had a life together why would this small box make him worry? 

Taking the lid off carefully Ian discarded the top to reveal a small silver item on a pillow of white. His eyes squinted. "What's this?" He asked placing it between his thumb and first finger. 

"It's the bullet I got in my ass. The one I got doin' you a favour." Mickey reminded him "it was from that moment on I knew you'd be a pain in my ass." He gave a side smirk. "And that I'd take a bullet for you Gallagher. So Merry Fuckin' Christmas or whatever"


End file.
